I AM Ranma Saotome
by L.A. Riverburn
Summary: Ranma lost his force again, this time without anything left, no ki, no strength. The answer to regain his strength is on the road, hence he leaves, followed by Shampoo, Akane, and Ukyo. A story where some discover that strength is not always strongest
1. Prologue I

**I AM Ranma Saotome**

* * *

**Summary: **Late at night, a monastery high in the Chinese mountains receives a visitor. The visitor clearly scared of someone or something seeks shelter and receives it. They offer him a shower, clothes, food and a place to stay the night; in return, all they ask him is to tell his story. And so the young man begins telling how it all began with him losing his strength...again

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Rumiko Rules and besides that owns Ranma 1/2 

**Notes**: Title has changed. This is a story about how Ranma realises that his greatest strength might not be all those techniques, or all that Ki he has, or all that strength

At times you'll notice things Ranma is telling which have not happened in the Manga (like him going to university), don't worry, Ranma is a bit older and stuff of course keep happening.

No crossovers by the way.

* * *

**Prologue: Refuge.**

A loud rapid knocking on a big wooden door was heard though the whole monastery. Someone apparently was in a real hurry to enter.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming already." The monk's voice was kind of grumpy.

Again the night-time visitor knocked hard on the door, louder then before. The monk decided to run. Apparently the visitor who apparently had no problem with visiting on ungodly hours, was planning to just plain crush the door if he wasn't let in quickly

"Stop slamming the door already, I'm coming."

The monk made it to the door, unlocked it and opened the door. Behind it stood a youth with black long hair, tied in a pigtail, reaching well across his back. His features were sharp, defined and probably, by female standards pretty and handsome. He had to be around twenty or something.

His eyes were those of a hunted worried man. While studying him, the boy constantly looked over his back, probably wary about someone following him. Not wanting to make the lad any more nervous, the monk opened the door all the way, and made him welcome to enter.

The youth all too readily entered the building, helping the monk to close the door, and for good measure decided to keep it closed by forcefully leaning against it, while laying his ear on the door.

The monk, not really knowing what to do, put his hands in his sleeves, and watched the nervous youth keeping the already locked door closed, and listening attentively to what might be outside. Eventually, he decided he probably was safe, gave a big sigh and pushed himself from the door.

"Please you gotta let me hide here for a while. I don't know what they'll do" he had visibly calmed down now, but was still casting wary glances towards the door, and his voice sounded like death was on his tail. The monk idly wondered who could scare a boy like that, who didn't really seem to have any problem knocking the door down if he wanted.

"What got you so scared boy?" he really didn't want to upset this boy any more then necessary. He tried to sound as reproachful and warm as possible.

The boy continued to calm down, taking deep breaths, nevertheless still shooting guarded glances at the door. Eventually, he turned to the monk, his face suddenly full of confusion and a bit of embarrassment.

The boy scratched the back of his head, making his pigtail wiggle"well, eh... It's kinda a ehm… a hard-luck story. Don't really know where to begin." He really did not know where to begin. He was stuttering all the way looking for words. Whatever it was, it got the boy upset.

"Well, before anything, you really are in need of a bath and some clean clothes" the monk eyed the boy's clothes, or more appropriately, rags with a frown, and sniffed loudly

"What? I don't smell I took a bath just…" his heated voice trailed of as he looked at his state. He again looked up at the monk, somehow, now stubborn. Who was this guy? He could've sworn a second ago the boy's life was on a thin thread. But now his eyes seemed to have focussed, and from being nervous and wary, they changed to piercing and offended.

"Well… Maybe ya're right. Maybe a bath will do me good. I've been about for a coupl'a hours anyway. Show me the way old man." Old man? Now he suddenly found the nerve to call him old man? He suddenly very much felt like hitting that grin of his face. Or maybe remind him that he was scared witless just a minute ago.

Knowing that he'll probably get scolded for doing that, he decided against it.

"Come along then" and the boy followed with a certain stride, as if the world belonged to him. The monk once again wondered how one could go from shaking knees to the complete relaxed and arrogant state the boy was in now.

"Just one more question"

"Shoot"

"What's your name?" he looked sideways at his guests, and saw him grinning.

"The name's Ranma, Saotome Ranma"

The monk nodded, and turned around to walk on. Saotome Ranma seemed a perfect name for one so conceited as him, he thought with a sight.

"What, you don't know me?" the monk turned around, looking at a perturbed boy, who somehow appeared ready to throw a tantrum.

"I don't think I'm familiar with that name" when the monk saw the downcast look on his face and the way his arms suddenly hang limp besides him, he decided to have some pity. "But... well, you know. We've got about one visitor a year; it shouldn't be that much of a surprise."

"but I… I won, and… How can you not… I mean…" How could someone get so worked over because someone didn't know him? The monk really was starting to get fed up with the cocky kid. Here he came, in the middle of the bloody night barging in, almost knocking the door out of its hinges, scared like a cat, then the next moment he was all confidence and arrogance, getting all worked over because he didn't know his name.

"Like I said, we have no contact with the outside world besides the food deliverer who comes once every two weeks. And we don't talk too much with him. He has your problem"

This seemed to confuse him. "What? He also has a curse?"

"Curse? Well… if one could call bodily odour a curse, then yes, he has one" the boy blew out breath he probably didn't realise he was holding.

"Maybe the head monk might know you, he knows more about what occurs around here. But I warn you, he only knows about things that matter." Somehow, the monk really doubted his kid mattered anyway. Then again, there were some really egotistical kings around here who actually were important

"Don't worry then… He'll know me" The monk glanced at him, and again saw that self-assured smile. Well, no one could blame this boy for having a self-esteem problem.

They walked through the long halls of the temple, silently. It occurred to him that apparently the boy was not in the least impressed with the many works of arts made by the brothers of the monastery, or the beautifully crafted furniture. He just looked ahead, barely containing excitement or something alike. It was as if was holding down a lock or something that when sprung would launch him in the air.

"You like the many paintings, our brothers made?" He knew he wasn't supposed to fish for compliments, or enquire about something like this; after all, pride was good, but in moderation.

He looked sideways, giving every painting no more then a glance.

"Pretty nice, but I've seen monastery's with lots better. This's just all landscape and stuff. I mean, look outside and you can see a landscape. Now a painting showing two Real martial artists caught in mid action. That's what I call art, especially when I'm one of them" He grinned at that last part. The monk could hear the capital in the word "real". He thought it safe to presume that this boy considered himself one of these Real martial artist.

"And you're a Real martial artist?"

"Bet ya I am" his eyes sparkled with fire. He was pretty adamant about the whole martial art stuff. The monk just sighed and continued leading the way.

"Well, here we are. The room has a bed, a bathroom with shower…" the monk observed the boys rags. His red long sleeved shirt might've been nice one, but now was torn, dirty and in fact hardly red anyway. His pants weren't much better. The black pants had several holes in them, and - as the shirt - were dirty beyond redemption.

"… You'll also find some spare clothes in the closet" the boy looked at him wonderingly.

"Ah, my clothes just need a good wash, and they're as good as new…" The monk gave Ranma a very neutral look.

"Sure they do. But better wear something else in the meantime."

"Sure thing. See ya in a minute." And with that he went inside with that relaxed stride of his.

Peculiar young man, arrogant beyond anything human, insufferable like nothing he had ever seen before, conceited, big-headed, stuck up… . Nevertheless, he somehow seemed very true and honest. He wasn't hiding anything, he was showing himself as he was, which, indeed, was downright cocky, but on the other hand quite relaxing, if one was able to overlook the overconfidence the boy seemed to posses.

Before going back he enjoyed the paintings some more. It was really a pity the boy didn't appreciate them. On the other hand, you could just look at landscapes, couldn't you? People move about and change constantly, landscape have the tendency not to decide one day to get up and leave, or start a fierce battle… still, the priest thought with a huff, the paintings were really nice.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhh.. COLD"

The monk turned perplexed to the door, sure that that scream was female. How did a female get in there? How did a female get in this monastery in the first place, and how would he explain the boy's presence in apparently her room?...

What? That female wasn't supposed to be there in the first place!

The monk pushed open the door, ready to drag the offending female out the room. The scene he beheld was that of a very pretty redheaded girl standing in the front of the shower and looking at it balefully. She turned and saw him standing in the doorway. Now the monk had a full frontal view of woman. She was… pretty, very pretty, and well endowed, very much so. She was also wearing, besides nothing resembling clothes, at the moment a scowl, an angry scowl.

"You could've said you guys don't have any warm water" she said heated, shaking the offending cold water from her hand.

"ehm" he said intelligently. Her breasts were bouncing up and down as she was shaking the water from her hand, probably more in frustration then to get it to dry. It was somehow hypnotic… certainly for a male who hadn't seen a female decently in ten years.

"I ehm… well, that is…" the monk's initial initiative to get the girl to the more female orientated chambers crumbled to dust. He remembered females from his youth, but didn't remember them like this. Long beautifully shaped legs, sleek and muscled but subtle. Her stomach was as her legs, lean and muscled, showing a delicate six pack. Above that were firm yet… the monk didn't continue. A certain female was redefining glares, angry glares to be more exact.

"OUT" the monk vaguely heard her saying something, probably quite loud and angry, but it didn't register. Such a young and freshly matured body. What was a celibate monk to do?

"OUT" again, there was that voice, and again he saw those lips moving. Then those lips were suddenly getting bigger… no wait, they were advancing, no… she was advancing, rapidly, and above all angrily.

"I said OUT" and with that, the monk was rather unceremoniously thrown out of the small room.

Out the room, with a behind that somehow hurt, the monk still looked out of it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a girl screaming about how bloody cold the water was, how unfair it all was, and why should there be cold water here, why couldn't they have warm water, what was wrong with these people, and what was wrong with that letch monk type, but that was quite lost on the poor monk who only saw the image in front of him, which held little resemblance to what was actually in front of him, one of his beautiful paintings in fact.

"Are you alright brother?" the monk looked blankly at the newcomer, as if he didn't see him, which probably was true. He did see a person in front of him, but the newcomer probably would feel somewhat uncomfortable if he knew how the monk saw him.

"What's the matter brother? You seem puzzled" The monk just kept staring on, as if the other monk hadn't said a word.

"Aaaaaah. Bloody, don't these idiots ever heard of soap that doesn't skin ya while rubbin' it." The other monk gave the door an unscrupulousness look.

"Brother monk. I do think my ears deceive me. Is that a woman behind that door?" Still, the other monk didn't react.

The other monk slapped the monk a couple of times in the face. This seemed to do the trick.

"Nicely shaped, splendidly curved" But there were still some lingering thoughts.

"Brother monk, what is that woman doing there? You should know women aren't supposed to enter? Not in this part of the building anyway" the other monk really was upset by this all.

"Cold, the water is cold, so cold, why? I don't knooooow" both turned their heads at the singing voice of the girl who still apparently was bothered by the cold water.

"Well?" the monk had his arms crossed.

"You know, funny you should ask. You see, as far as I know, that woman didn't enter that room… well, not she anyway" the monk was all smiles and sweat, somehow hardly believing anything he said himself.

"Then how do you explain her presence there?"

"Strange isn't it?" the monk cocked his head, wondering.

"Yes, very strange. Although… you say she didn't enter, right?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure SHE didn't enter" the monk was grinning now, still looking at the door.

"But someone else did? A man?" at that, the monk turned back, and instead of smiling gave the other monk a frightened look.

"Yes, a man entered, a very arrogant one, and then… she was a woman… Strange"

"CLOTHES? These ain't no bloody clothes. These are brown reeking blankets. Why did I come here again?"The muffled voice behind the door kept insisting on being frustrated, this time the clothes weren't to her liking.

The other monk smiled, and put his arm around the monk's shoulders.

"Have you heard about the Jusenkyo pools? No?" and with that the two went off, slowly strolling down the hall."Well then, let me tell you about them" and with that, another soul was enlightened into the magic of Jusenkyo.

* * *

Eventually, Ranma emerged from the room, dressed in clothes that certainly weren't meant to accentuate her more than pretty curves. One might even discuss if the term 'clothes' were appropriate for what Ranma recognized as potato sacks. At least, they smelled like that.

Ranma tugged at the white cord till it almost choked her, which was pretty tight, trying to make sure the brown rough potato-sack emphasized her body as best as it could. The way her ample firm bosom stood out made sure no one could miss her curves anyway.

She might be a boy, but in the past years she had come to understand that while she was a female, she actually was pretty, and somehow felt a need to make sure no one doubted that. Saotome Ranma was good at everything, and as of late, this included looking good, both as male as female, and let no one have any misgivings about that.

Still not very happy about the way the clothes made her look, but feeling that there was no other way, she advanced through the hall, muttering in herself where the bloody monk had run off to.

Eventually she reached a demure double wooden door with metal handles. Behind the door, she could hear soft murmurs of plenty of people. 'Probably all monks' thought Ranma, pulling both doors open.

The room behind the door was large, but not very high. Standing on her toes, Ranma could probably touch the ceiling. But then, looking at the odd fifty men sitting in the room, she was taller than most.

There was a long red carpet in the middle of the room, with at the end an elderly monk sitting on a low wooden box-like chair. The box was adorned with an ugly brown coloured carpet, probably to make it the monk more comfortable. The rest of the lot was sitting on a big light-brown carpet spread out on the right and left of the red carpet, and all were very intensely watching her.

"What, you sods never seen a woman before?" Ranma peered over the whole group of stunned monks, her fierce eyes scanning everyone. Apparently, everyone was or drooling, or starry eyed, or both. The only one seemingly unfazed by her presence was the monk sitting on the chair. "tss, band of perverts." Ranma then looked at the figure on the chair, observing him with her natural intense eyes.

" Anyway, I guess you're the boss her or something" and with that, Ranma walked over to the man on the chair, gracefully, with a genuine honest confidence. Her every step was observed by fifty pair of eyes, looking closely how her feet hardly seemed to touch the floor, but at the same time radiated easiness with her surroundings.

The man ahead was no different from the other monks in the room, except for the long grey beard he wore. He was wearing exactly the same brown bags, had exactly the same haircut, which was to say none – all were bald - and was sitting in precisely the same position, though he one a chest, the others were sitting on the floor.

Ranma stood in front of the man, her hands on her slender curved hips, one leg straight, the other bend. A poise of confidence

"Well now young woman. Aren't you brash?" The monk looked up at Ranma, peering through the thick bush of his eyebrows. Ranma swayed a little with her head to her right, letting her long thick red pigtail swing hypnotically before the monks. Closed her eyes, and still with her hands on her hips said "The name's Saotome Ranma" now she opened her eyes, and looked the monk straight in the eyes, her clear blue eyes intent on the monk. "And I'm a man"

This apparently made an impression on the priest. "Ah, perhaps Jusenkyo"

"Yep, Jusenkyo alright. A bitch really, but after a fashion, ya get used to it. Nothing I ain't able to handle anyway" that last part was said with a smirk.

Without being invited to, Ranma made herself comfortable on the carpet in front the monk. She mumbled something about how hard the carpet was, and that she could really use a cushion, and that this was no way to go about all this. The monk followed Ranma's moves with a smile.

"Well Ranma, since you are seated now, and comfortable I trust" Ranma snorted at this, but subtle. How uncomfortable the carpet may be, she was still in presence of a monk. Even she felt compelled to show some respect here. "Why don't you tell us about yourself, and why you are here?"

Ranma waggled a bit with her bum, trying to make herself comfortable. After a wile, she gave up, which enacted a sigh from the group behind her. 'Damn, the floor's concrete or something? Gonna have a flat bum after this'.

"ehm, well...My Chinese ain't what's supposed to be. Ya know, I've only been here a year and all. Insane language really" Ranma looked around curiously at the monks still entranced be her feminine presence. They didn't really seem to mind her Chinese. Most of their eyes were or on her bum, or her bosom as it is. "Perverts" she mumbled again.

"Your Chinese is, considering the time you had to learn it, very good indeed. Though it is no secret were you have learned most of it" a smile appeared on the priest's face.

"Sure is. Got some training, and what can I say? I'm good." Ranma's smirk widened considerable at this "Knows what's important, people understand me. Just don't ask me to read anything, or write. Don't know whit about that."

"I suspect indeed the Chinese villages have interesting versions of the Chinese language that I presume you indeed find very appropriate to use"

"What'dja mean?" Ranma looked nonplussed at the priest.

"Exactly" the priest smile widened even further, but Ranma wasn't happy with the monk's somewhat condescending behaviour.

"Make some sense old man" Ranma's eyes instantly seemed to flare up, almost only by sight threatening him.

"Only that your story will be very amusing indeed. It is a nice variation from the story tellers who make it their mission to only use the most decent and archaic words of the Chinese language. Still understandable, but hardly. You're spirited and confident manner of speech will certainly proof a pleasant variation from that" the priest said in a sort of soothing way, calming Ranma considerable. She didn't seem to get everything he said, but he wasn't, as far as she knew, insulting her.

"Well, okay then" Ranma scratched her hair, looking where to begin. Fifty pair of eyes followed the movement of her fingers scratching her head.

Ranma stopped scratching her head, and gave all the monks an angry glare. Her bright angry eyes scanned the room, but hardly any of the monks turned away. If she had removed her hand from her hair, she'd probably more success. The upward motion of her arm only made her bosom stand out even more. Once again she muttered a "pervert" under her breath.

"You have to forgive them. They haven't seen a woman in decennia. Some of them can't even remember ever having seen one. The fact that you're not just any woman, but quite endo..." The priest politely coughed in his hand "quite a pretty woman only makes it worse. Don't let it bother you"

Ranma looked at the priest warily. She couldn't actually see his eyes; they were hidden by the thick bush of his eyebrows. He might indeed be looking up at her, or just staring at the ground. But for all she knew he was looking straight ahead, which is exactly where her bosom was.

Looking at the priest, she loosened the white cord around her torso somewhat, making the brown sack sag a bit, obscuring her bosom a bit. There was still left little to the imagination, but she heard a collective disappointed sight behind her... again. The priest however didn't budge.

"We have eaten, and we were about to start our evening meditation. But somehow, I think we might enjoy your story more then meditation today. If you are comfortable, and are willing, we'd be very grateful to hear your story."

Ranma looked around once more, giving every leering monk one more angry glare, before settling herself firmly on the floor, feet crossed, and arms on her knees.

"Alright, might as well. But,all good you guys have eaten. But I'm starvin' here. could ya get me some food. Maybe?" as an afterthought Ranma added a careful "please". The monk nodded, and spoke to one of the monks on the front row. However, in midsentence, the head monk turned back to her. "You seem like a girl with a healthy appetite, am I not right?"

"I'm a guy, and yea, Lots of food is good."

And so, the order for 'much' food was issued. Ranma smiled heartily at the mention of much food. The monk who had to get the food looked disappointed, but left without complaining.

"Okaaay, where to start? I'm Saotome Ranma, Martial artist extraordinaire, and heir to the Saotome School of the anything goes school of Martial Arts. Besides some exceptions I'm probably the best practitioner of the anything goes school. I'm cursed at Jusenkyo, and I kinda change into a woman, good thing it's a pretty one. Got mom to thank for that hehe."

There was much murmuring behind her all apparently agreeing with that statement. Ranma this time choose to ignore it. "My pop's a panda. Got some friend who's a Pig, another who's a duck, a girl who's a... a, well, you know, those feline horrible little critters."

Ranma's reaction when trying to mentions cats wasn't lost on the monk.

"I studied at many schools, including Oizumi, Furinkan and dunno if I still am, but was a starting student at Nihon University. Not too fond of school, but hey, somehow the minute I arrive, school always start to get exciting. Shoulda seen Nihon before I entered, and now that I'm enrolled there" Ranma sniggered at that.

"Guess a whole lot followed me there. This crazy girl shampoo joined, and well, Ukyo and Akane of course also enrolled there. Luckily, Kuno warmed them all up for me. You see, this crazy twit knew that we'd attend Nihon University, and though the bugger had money enough to go to a much more expensive uni, he joined Nihon, just for us. Ain't that just sweet" Ranma ended with a grin.

"Us?" the monk was, understandably not really following it.

"Yeah, me an' Akane. Akane's my fiancée, as well as Ukyo, but he doesn't fancy Ukyo. Dunno why, she's cute in her own way, Anyway ..." The monk cleared his throat, interrupting Ranma.

"But, aren't you male?"

"Oh yea, but then you see, this idiot doesn't realise that. I've transformed more then once in front of his face. I bet an oxygen problem at birth or something. His brain doesn't make certain connections. Anyway, the twit thinks me and my female form are two different people. Sometimes good if ya need a thing. Easily manipulated that guy, and he's rich.

Met him at furinkan. At first, he was a real wanker about just everything, but he's not that bad anymore. He's still besotted by me female form, but he won't attack me male form on site anymore. Dunno what changed his mind. Guess it must've been his dad, who's by the way now on the board of Nihon. And is a story on itself."

"ehm..." The priest looked up at him, and though Ranma couldn't see his eyes, somehow, she knew he didn't really get much of his story.

"Right, we'll start from the start. For as long as I can remember, I've been on the road training Martial Arts. My dad was my trainer, and though not the most moral and sensible guy, I guess he ain't too shabby a trainer. Of course, me being so good, clever, gifted and all did help. If it's interesting, I can learn about anything" Ranma's lopsided grin and piercing eyes should convince anyone who doubted this, and not because they looked so menacing either.

"So we travelled from place to place, making sure that every moment of my life was training. Eating, walking, even at times sleeping was an opportunity to train me. Tough of course and completely daft on my dad's part, but it made me the best there is.

I wasn't always on the road of course. I went to plenty schools. Since we travelled from place to place, we couldn't stay in one place for too long. However, somehow he got it through his rather limited intellect that I probably do need some kind of education. I'd say that was a poor decision on his part, but hey, I met Ryoga and Ukyo, two good friends, that way, and some other crazy people. And I guess in some way, education does help." Ranma tried once again to make it himself a bit more comfortable, sitting with one leg bend horizontally the other vertically.

"Unfortunately, we do not own any luxurious."

"No problem. I can handle this" Ranma gave the monk one of his more confident smiles, ensuring the monk there was no problem.

"Anyway, so a combination of school and travelling, I spend so ten years, till I was fifteen, and my dad decided we had to go to China. Of course, the idiot didn't speak a word Chinese. It might have helped to try listen to the villagers once in a while. Me, now, I learned it through listening to those people and all. of course that nutjob I traveled with who insisted on speaking Chinese every bloody second of the day, also probably helped"

"Yes, I can understand the frustration that one might have when listening to one speaking a language one other does not comprehend. But in the end, I am sure this person has succeeded in learning you the language I presume?"

"aah, it wasn't anything bad." Then Ranma cocked her head somewhat, thinking about something. "Though I don't think she had any other motivation then to badmouth her entire village" Ranma began to snicker lightly. "Ya know, I think I know her entire village. And if I didn't know better I'd think they were all horrible immoral monsters. Except her mom and dad, apparently, they are saints."

"a problem of every time and culture it seems" The monk concluded.

"Anyway, back to the past, Them Chinese were really good with Martial arts, I really learned a lot the first 9 months I stayed in China. The last three were..." Ranma hesitated, scratched her head, looking for the right word.

"They also were educational I guess. We arrived after nine months at the Jusenkyo Training ground. Fabulous place with just one little detail. The smart man my dad was, didn't really listen to the guide, and kinda instantly began the training. I followed of course suit. Can't let me old man train on himself, ya know. So, both of us ignoring the fat man's warnings, started training, and before long, BANG, instant panda and girl. Then somehow I kicked in a friend and he changed into a pig."

"After I vented of some anger, even I can get mad once in a while, we continued our initial travels, towards the amazons. Got ourselves in some real trouble there." The monk chuckled knowingly at that.

"They are a stubborn lot, aren't they?"

"You've got no idea. As you said, as girl I kicked a girl of some log, and before I know it, got some crazy girl fully intent on killing me, after kissing me no less. How's that for crazy. Anyway, the three last months were not so bad, but different. Was a girl most of the time, got hunted, ate some hair growth stuff, found myself with the Dragon whisker" at this, many monks began to murmur at once, all very impressed with what she just said.

"Yea well, nothing but trouble that whisker. I still dunno if I got more hair then I actually had, or that i'll be bald before I hit fifty. Anyway, some other stuff happened, before I finally got myself back in Japan. We took some detours, at times to lose that Amazon, at other times to train. Jusenkyo wasn't the last one on our list, and such a detail as a maniac behind us, and a curse wasn't enough to change our plans. So after all temples training grounds and whatnot were visited, we made our way back to Japan, swimming of course."

"Wait a minute; you swam from China to Japan?" Ranma pushed her chest forward, smiled confidently, and closed her eyes swelling with pride before continuing.

"Sure we did, and from Japan to China as well. You know, it's not as hard as it looks, and beats travelling by boat or plane in price. Anyway, my dad's obsession with "every bloody little thing is training" didn't mention it being cheap, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't for swimming lessons that we did that." Ranma couldn't see the monk's eyes, but he just could sense him wondering about his dad. Everyone seemed to do when he told his tale.

"So we eventually got ourselves back in Japan. It was pretty neat to be back, to be able to understand people once a while. Anyway, my dad was pretty adamant then to go this old friend of his. I didn't really know what he was up to; I mean we didn't really visit any other friends of his before, not many anyway. We took the high road to Tokyo, staying here and there, training everywhere we could, to eventually arrive in Nerima, Tokyo."

Ranma took a deep breath before continuing.

"That was a big turning point in my live. Suddenly, I found myself engaged to this jock Akane Tendo. Pretty cool chick, if she ain't actively trying to bash my head into the street. At first, she and I were at each other's throats every chance we got. I mean, my dad out of the bleu mentions I'm engaged to one of these three Tendo daughters, and the one I find myself engaged to, is one who seems to kick and hit for the fun of it. Hot-headed temper, really uncute when she's working at it. Anyway, that was at first, later on, I guess we settled for a sort of peace, which meant as much that I got myself half as much malleted nowadays."

"You don't seem to mind her too much at the moment" The monk interrupted, smiling knowingly.

Ranma smiled genuinely at him. "Nah, I really don't mind her anymore. Even I get used to her mallet eventually. Besides, she's otherwise pretty cool lately. Guess she got used to my unique set of social skills"

"I'm sure she did"

"At any rate, I got myself engaged, all good and well, I'm only there a week, and this guy, Ryoga Hibiki shows up. Apparently, I – while trying to beat the living daylight out of my pops – kicked him into one of the ponds. Poor guy changes into a pig now. Tried to take vengeance by beating me, of course, that didn't work out, no one has beaten me, he ain't no exception. Mind ya, he came pretty close at times. It's really fun to have someone actively trying to defeat ya. Keeps the mind sharp, and the fighting spirit sharper. He's the guy who I met in one of the schools I visited in my younger days. Of course, like now, I was a couple of levels above him back then."

"Ahem" the monk interrupted subtly. "What?" Ranma asked not unkindly, looking at the monk curiously.

"Oh, yea, I'm getting off track. Well now, so enter Ryoga Hibiki. Still a rival, but still a good pal once in a while. Then came Shampoo the crazy Amazon. Intent on killing my female side, but of course, I was not always female."

"Let me guess, you somehow got around beating her also as male?" Ranma looked surprised at the monk.

"How did ya guess?" asked an incredulous Ranma.

"From what I've heard of your live, it seems that through all this Chaos, it does have a pattern." Ranma could only blink at that.

"You find a pattern in my life? Gotta tell me which then." Ranma leaned forward, now sitting on both her knees.

"well, that every formula resulting in the most possible chaos, will be the formula chosen. Compare it that funny law. Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong, instead, everything that might set of total chaos, will happen" The monk chuckled lightly at his own demure joke.

Ranma however didn't find it so funny.

"Thanks for crushing hope in a normal life old man. All I bloody need."

"No need to feel insulted my tempered friend" the monk looked up at Ranma worriedly. Ranma however was already all smiles again.

"Hey no problem. That pattern I had figured out a long time ago. Anyway, where was I. Oh yea. Shampoo. Eventually though, I just revealed myself. Shocked she went back."

"She went back? Without killing or marrying you? That is the first time I have heard of such a thing" Ranma frowned a bit at him, she didn't fancy much being interrupted every second.

"She went back, but her grandma, a century old hag, didn't really agree with that. So she trained her... coincidentally at Jusenkyo. And what'dja know, she falls into the spring of drowned c... cough c-cats. And she came back again, as cat, intent on marrying me as well. So enters fiancée number two. And then we're not even talking about my problem with cats. She's pretty neat when she's not actively trying to get in my pants. Oh, and she's got a restaurant, selling fancy Chinese foodstuff."

"Before I forget, later a certain guy called Mousse showed up, this guy is hopelessly in love with Shampoo. she doesn't really return those feelings, but he tries nonetheless. I gotta respect the guy. He's willing to do everything for her, regardless of his own pride and self worth. Really driven, then again, pretty stupid to trade in pride for a girl. Can ya imagine? He'd without problems win an arranged fight just to go out with that girl. sheesh"

Ranma suddenly stopped, and looked around. All the monks reacted as one, and began looking at one another trying to look for what she was looking for. "Hey, what's keeping the cook? I'm hungry".

"As you asked, he has been instructed to make sure you have a decent amount of food. Hence it might take a while before he is finished." Ranma scratched the hairline on her forehead a bit, before once again continuing.

"alright then" Ranma thoughfully touched her chin with her finger "Who's next?" she suddenly snapped her fingers "Of course, enter Happosai, the eternal letch"

The monk gave signs of recognition, but Ranma pierced him with her eyes, daring him to interrupt her.

"Apparently the founder of the school, anything goes. He's an immoral letch, but he knows his martial art stuff, learned some good things from him, when fighting. Still, he's not worth the trouble. See him now and then, even helped me at times" Ranma looked at the Monk's scepticism.

"Yeah well, helping I guess when it could help himself somehow I guess."

"And then Enters Ukyo. Cute girl, cool to hang out with, but sometimes acts all weird with Ryoga and all. I never really understood. I guess she tried to pair up Akane and Ryoga, maybe hoping I'd be free and all. Dunno really, she doesn't seem the type. Anyway she also opened an own restaurant, Uchan's, cool place, best okonomiyaki place I know. Ya gotta visit some time."

Ranma scratched his head, trying to decide how to advance.

"Well, I stayed there in Nerima for a good while with Akane, and her two sisters, Nabiki and Kasimi, their dad, Soun Tendo and my dad Genma. Of course, also in Nerima were Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, the old grandma of Shampoo, Ryoga, Ukyo and Happosai. Later on a certain Akari Unryu and Konatsu joined the chaos, poor buggers" Ranma smirked at that.

"A lot happened actually. I fought monsters in Ryugenzawa. I fought against and with kings and gods. I learned from the greatest martial artist, fought against them, and with them. Saved all my fiancées each three times or so, from demons, letches, cursed mosters and whatnot. Also saved my school from certain destruction once every four months or so, had to survive a ki leeching teacher who was obsessed with delinquent students, who was enrolled by the principal, who also has an obsession but with pineapples and Hawaii. Friends from the past I fought beside, and against. Rivals, martial arts seeking to proof themselves, even some guy who wanted to learn a technique from my dad no less. I fought oni's, small ones and big ones together with the walking death."

Ranma took a deep breath.

"If I were to tell all that, I'd be telling you stories for days"

"We have all the time of the world" However, Ranma apparently didn't agree with that. At the mentioning of time, she suddenly looked over her shoulder at the door.

She turned back to the monk, with a worried look on her face. "But I don't. However, you wanted to know how I got here?"

The monk nodded.

"Well, when the food's here, I'll start telling." Ranma declared with a grin. As if on queue, a man came in with four plates balanced on his arms, and a fifth one on his head. He really seemed in his element, but still Ranma said amateur under her breath.

All five plates were set in front of Ranma, and the monk who'd gotten them moved back to his place, but not before taking a good like at Ranma's bosom.

Ranma choose not to notice, and began lifting the covers from the plates. After looking at the first one, a sudden feeling of dread came over him, and she began lifting covers in rapid succession.

"What? No meat?"

The monk frowned a bit, which, with his big eyebrows was a pretty neat feat. "We're a monastery in the mountains, we live by certain principles, and of those is not to hurt any other living being"

"Still" Ranma mumbled. But Ranma didn't let the absence of meat disturb her meal, and in no time all five plates were empty.

"Eating fast like that is not very healthy" a dumbfounded monk noted.

Ranma had a big smile plastered over her face. "Need to eat fast, always have. Was nice, though I miss the meat."

Ranma set the plates aside, and looked the monk in the eyes. "so you want to know how I got here?"

The monk nodded.

"It's quite a long story, but a story where I probably have learned the most from."

" It all began on this sunny summer day. I was going to my new school for the third week, and felt quite relaxed not having to do literature, English and stuff like that..."

* * *

**Last notes: **I'm planning to update in large chunks, and I only write when I feel like writing. So it might take a while before a next chapter is posted. 


	2. Prologue II

**I AM Ranma Saotome**

* * *

**Summary: **Late at night, a monastery high in the Chinese mountains receives a visitor. The visitor clearly scared of someone or something seeks shelter and receives it. They offer him a shower, clothes, food and a place to stay the night; in return, all they ask him is to tell his story. And so the young man begins telling how it all began with him losing his strength...again

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Rumiko Rules and besides that owns Ranma 1/2 

**Notes**: Title has changed. This is a story about how Ranma realises that his greatest strength might not be all those techniques, or all that Ki he has, or all that strength

Yes, Shampoo speaks fluently Japanese (English). I figure that after a couple of years, she does learn to speak it decently.

Why are they all in university. I wanted Ranma to be a bit more mature. If he'd do what he'd do in my story at sixteen, it'd be kind of unrealistic and OOC. so instead you've got a slightly older Ranma who I've tried to get as IC as possible.

One last note: I'm really trying to deliver some quality it here. I Know a prereader helps (I've got a really good prereader for The Butterfly Effect), so if you propose to preread, that would be so helpful. but otherwise, if you see something that bothers your sense of grammar, give me a little signal by review or something.,

* * *

**Prologue: Getting it pulled out of ya.**

"I guess you could say it all began on my third week at Nihon University. I was just getting spirited about Uni seeing how all those daft courses were gone, and I really began to like things like physics, Biology, teaching and stuff like that.I was jumping across roofs trying to make it in time. Ukyo and Shampoo, those two friends I talked about, were behind me, and Akane was in my arms grumbling as usual..."

"One of these days I'm gonna learn how to roofhop," Akane stated fervently holding her finger in the air "I'm tired of being carried around every time we're too late," and by the way she was irritably moving around in Ranma's arms, she really was.

She take a quick look at the two girls jumping behind Ranma trying very hard to keep up. "Dammit" she said loudly," I'm a martial artist as well, I should be able to do this." With a hint of jealousy, she glared at the two girls jumping behind them.

Ranma – who was effortlessly carrying Akane and going from roof to roof sometimes accelerating, sometimes slowing down when he saw that Ukyo and Shampoo couldn't keep up – shook his head and smiled his typical rather insensitive grin.

"Oh come on Akane, you're a hobby martial artist, don't sweat it... Oomph," Ranma faltered a bit, making a couple of small hops, trying to regain his momentum from Akane's left elbow kick into his plexus.

A bit wheezing Ranma commented on the fact that if he's going down, she's going down with him.

"I'll take that risk gladly," she grumbled sourly. "Rather get my revenge and possibly tumble down then you get away with such a crude remark unpunished," she held her silence for a moment studying Ranma's concentrated face, his bright blue eyes scanning the horizon seeing where they had to go. "Be happy I didn't get my trusty hammer out," she eventually finished.

It didn't take long before the trusted three red-bricked towers of Nihon University came into view. As visible on the three clocks on all three towers, they were exactly two minutes too early, which was a damn short time to land, and run to their respective classes. Holding a bucket was the least of their worries now.

It was justice, Akane felt, that Ranma's first course was the farthest. Seeing it was his fault, again, that they were too late.

At the start of the year it really irked Akane that Ukyo and Shampoo arrived every day right on time at the Dojo. After a couple of Ranma's big morning blunders of being way too late she really could appreciate it. Punctuality, she realised, is a blessing when attending a university.

Something Ranma unfortunately didn't seem to have. Any reason he could find to be too late he used. Sparred too long with his dad, slept too long, breakfast was too good, got into another fight with his dad, morning bath took too long, couldn't find his stuff, had to make some last minute additions to his homework. So more often than not they ended up roofhopping to make it on time.

Usually they took the train. Ranma wasn't a big fan of doing this, but Nihon University, though also in Nerima, wasn't nearly as close as Furinkan, and arriving all sweaty wasn't exactly pleasant. That and she, Akane, couldn't roofhop. Ukyo and Shampoo could but even they got their limits on how long and far they could bounce around.

Ranma landed softly, Ukyo and Shampoo landing besides him. Not too gently he put Akane on the ground and with an "I've gotta run," all four took off to their respective classes.

Shampoo, the first who took off, hadn't had really know what to do at a university. It wasn't her choice but her great grandmother insisted. Cologne had argued that since they'd apparently be staying here for a while longer Shampoo might as well get some decent education. Akane believed that was only half of the truth. Still, Regardless of what Akane thought or what Shampoo wanted, she had to attend university.

First of course she had to make an entrance exam, certainly as a foreigner who hadn't enjoyed a Japanese type of secondary school. Afterwards, after surprisingly succeeding easily, she had to choose a subject which happened to be history and law. Both Ukyo and Akane were somewhat baffled at the ease with which the Amazon apparently took university. It had taken her the better of two years to fluently speak their language; she never came up with the most brilliant ideas. It seemed sensible enough to expect she couldn't do spat at school. She really proved them wrong.

She did get help from various sources, but it was she who sought it, and she who arranged everything so that she could follow and get decent grades. It was a good thing Ukyo, Akane and Shampoo were on better terms.

The second one who ran off was Ukyo, undergraduate economics and literature. Economics was obvious, she knew a lot about it, and perfecting it would really help her future business. Literature was a surprise for all, except Ranma who knew her a bit better than the rest.

The third one running off was Akane. She was an undergraduate theatre art and classic literature. None of this came really as a surprise, though most would've expected the girl to be a bit more present on the training field. Akane apparently had chosen for one direction in her life and going all the way.

The last one to leave was Ranma who first had to put down Akane before being able to run of himself. At first he only wanted to have a master in physical education. When hearing that you couldn't get enough study points and that he had to choose a second subject he was seriously opting to drop the whole university thing until he visited a biology seminary. Quite convincingly his second subject was born: biology. He had also visited a physic seminary and also found that fascinating. People warned him that choosing three subjects wasn't exactly wise. He argued that he was Saotome Ranma. Akane argued that he would have to do an awful lot of schoolwork and probably wouldn't be doing Martial Art decently for the rest of his university career. Hence Ranma stayed with just physical education and biology.

Ranma was the only of the three who didn't share any classes with the rest. Shampoo, Ukyo and Akane had classes together in ethics, basic history, politics and art history.

* * *

It was during the third seminary that Ranma first began to notice something tugging at him. At first he thought someone wanted something from him. He turned around but saw only students paying attention, or some pretending. Shrugging and thinking he was imagining things he went back to his notes. The current seminary was anatomy. It was interesting, but got Ranma into a lot of arguments with the teacher claiming that some of the things the teacher said were impossible were in fact possible. After a fashion though he learned that people usually didn't come in contact with beings of extreme power, or magic for that matter, not even life force, ki and the power of meditation were recognized as an exact science. 

Ranma was playing with his pen, listening as the teacher explained about the arm or more exactly the muscle tissue of the upper arm when he felt another tug. He turned again, but again saw no one who was near enough to touch him. Thinking of some invisible martial artist trying to surprise attack him, he made a mental note to be on his guard.

So cagily Ranma left the auditorium for the cantina while every once in a while looking over his shoulder.

Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo already had taken place when he arrived with his plate. On Tuesdays those three were always together and first in the cantina. Their third seminary was ethics and was really just around the corner.

Ukyo was the first to notice Ranma. "Hey Ranma honey, over here," she screamed loud enough for the martial artist to hear, at the same time waving her hands making sure he would see her at a first shout. She wasn't the only one shouting in the big cantina but she didn't want to get any unnecessary attention.

Ranma turned around, saw Ukyo waving and balanced his tray professionally on two fingers his other hand in his pants and with astonishing ease got himself a way through all the people, glancing once or twice behind him.

Having arrived at the table he sat down, set his tray on the table and before digging in gave his surroundings one last paranoid glance.

"Hey Ranma, what's with the paranoid look?" Akane asked while holding some fish between her chopsticks. "You look like someone is about to jump on you."

"Yea honey, you were glancing around you all the way to our table, did someone challenge you again?" Ukyo as usual didn't eat cantina food and had her own special made branch of okonomiyaki's.

"Well, if someone challenged you again, be sure to invite us to root for the challenger," Shampoo added with a smile. When three pair of eyes looked at her aghast Shampoo smiled sheepishly, shrugging "no one really makes a chance now against Ranma. I figure someone who challenges Ranma could use all the support he can get. Otherwise it wouldn't be much fun to look at."

"But Ranma, really, why the look?" Akane kept asking, a curious streak on her face but not in the least worried.

"Well," Ranma began, his face a mixture of irritation and pensiveness ", just now in Biology I felt like someone was tugging at me."

"Tugging, like someone pulling on your clothes?" Akane asked noisy, pointing her chopsticks his way.

Ranma took an air of concentration, "yea, something like that," he answered, thoughtfully frowning. "But now that I think about it, there was something really weird with how that thing was tugging me" he finished softly with an air of concentration looking at his food but really somewhere else with his mind.

Ukyo stopped eating for a moment. "Well, where did that thing pull on your clothes?" she contributed getting slightly excited by something new happening. All this school and homework, without any interruption was driving her crazy.

Ranma turned to Ukyo still looking pensively. Slowly he reached behind him, touching his back. "Somewhere on my back, but...," he murmured in thought "the more I think about it, the more bizarre it seems."

"Because when someone tugs at ya, you feel like someone is holding your clothes or something, right?" He asked looking up at the three girls "Well, I don't really know how to explain this, but for some reason it didn't feel like someone was pulling my clothes, but tugging me in some other way" Ranma waited for a moment, trying to find his words, when suddenly with a start he turned around.

Three girls followed suit and turned to look behind Ranma. All four of them though didn't see anything out of ordinary. A crowd of people stood behind Ranma, but they were too far away to touch him.

"Did it happen again Ranma? You felt someone tugging at you?" shampoo asked, still peering behind him, even extending her aura to see if there was some other force.

Ranma felt her raise her aura of course. "Wouldn't do that if I were you Shampoo" he chided with a smile "Don't think anyone here could feel auras, but still better not get any unnecessary attention" Ranma was interrupted by Akane and Ukyo loudly clearing their throats, and when looking back at Shampoo got an incredulous frown from her.

Feeling suddenly somewhat awkward, he backed away a little "W-What ? why are you all looking at me like that. Didn't we agree we wouldn't show off our skills and all?" Ranma was getting a little nervous under their stares, stuttering as he went, smiling awkwardly.

"We?" asked Akane seriously, frowning a bit.

"We," and Ukyo indicated Akane, Shampoo and herself. "Decided not to show off our skills. We," and she again pointed out the same people to stress her point "forced you not to show off," stressing 'you'.

"which," Shampoo added to Ukyo's lecture with a stern voice "didn't stop you from jumping from ground floor to the sixth floor, or balancing all our trays on sticks, or discussing the possibility of dealing about five hundred punches in just a fraction of time, or doing the most inane tricks at gym, or..." Shampoo wanted to continue, but Ranma interrupted, having already heard or point.

"Alright, alright," he said with an awkward smile, looking embarrassed, "so I might have at times overdone it a bit, no reason it get all uppity on me, but..." Ranma was about to continue, but was interrupted by someone tripping, which of course happened right behind Ranma. Coincidentally, the person tripping was carrying a plate which happened to contain a cold glass of water, some cold after tea, and a healthy cold soup.

Before anyone could blink, or apologize for that matter, there was one student less in the cantina. Ranma had reluctantly agreed not to show off, but had all too readily agreed to not show his secret.

"Lovely," commented Akane leaning on the table with her elbow, her face in her hand, lying half on the table.

Ukyo groaned and leaned back in her chair, disappointed that the newsflash ended so soon.

Shampoo looked at where Ranma had disappeared to, smiled and described the situation very accurately "and we've got one female student more".

All three of them kept their ears open, curious what the bystanders would say about Ranma's sudden disappearance.

"Odd," one said curiously.

"Kinda weird indeed" a second person agreed, while helping the guy that had tripped to his feet.

"I'd swear just now there was a guy sitting there," he turned towards his friends, indicating at the back of his head, "you know, the one with the thick black pigtail, who always performs those crazy stunts"

The listening students nodded, recognizing who he was talking about.

Shampoo, Ukyo and Akane looked at the glass of cold water that had hit the floor, Almost no water in it the rest probably gotten on some frustrated redhead. All three of them tssked as they saw that Ranma was fast enough to evade the soup and tea, but still had to be hit by cold water.

"Well," Shampoo eventually said pensively, breaking the silence "I think we should teach those four girls we mean business, and make the best ethics projects Miss Tasini has ever seen. Show them four disciplined girls can easily outmatch four posy girls"

Ukyo and Akane raised their fists in agreement. Subjects were changed and plans were made.

* * *

Ranma was not a happy student, not in the least, and felt very much like informing anyone who was willing to listen. 

"Bloody great, how daft can you get to just trip like that?" Ranma grumbled, wringing the water out of her thick, now red, pigtail. "And in all those years, how come I still ain't fast enough to evade stuff like that." Ranma went on trying to get herself as dry as possible all the while complaining about how he can sense enemies miles away, but can't get away from a guy tripping.

When finished getting as dry as possible, Ranma checked her surroundings. She apparently had made her escape close to the trash of the kitchen.

Sighing Ranma muttered an ironic "great" before heading out to get some hot water. On her way to the warm water faucet however she met one of her fans.

"Pigtailed girl, you have honoured this school once again with your presence. Oh, how my heart aches for you to follow school in this wonderful university. But I am overjoyed that you've come here and visit me" and with that very noble introduction Kuno stormed Ranma, arms open for an embrace.

Ranma groaned in his right hand, shaking her head in disbelief. Of course Kuno had to be the first person to find her like this. It was practically a rule.

Looking balefully at the heavens, Ranma turned to Kuno, and also stormed, planning to finish this in one swift upper kick.

While gaining speed, and getting ready to lash out, Ranma suddenly snapped back as if bound by something elastic. The invisible wire seemed to hold Ranma's complete body as only her arms flew forward. The lost momentum was enough for Kuno to be able to latch onto Ranma, and get a quick snuggle, before Ranma recovered, and high kicked him into unconsciousness.

Completely weirded out Ranma looked at herself, looked behind her, looked around her but didn't see anything that possibly could snag her back like that.

"This is bad," Ranma noted wryly eventually, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

_Well, there really only is one other explanation _Ranma reasoned, and extended her aura, hoping that extending her ki-fuelled aura might detect any force that might have had hold him. She didn't think it possible. It'd be a nasty martial artist who was capable of doing that.

Not noticing anything at first, Ranma concentrated, balancing more ki, trying to find any presence. It was then that she felt it.

"Damn...," Ranma said slowly, realisation dawning on her.

* * *

"Okay, so Ukyo, you summarise the term, what it means, and what it tries to tell also talking about it being relative, Shampoo you do some research on the history of ethics, concentrating on Socrates, Aristotle, Freud, Jung and you compare it with how people look at it now." Akane summed up, reading from her summary giving everyone their jobs. 

"And you will write something about ethics and progress, concentrating on medical science, stuff like abortion, cloning, transplantations and the like," Shampoo finished for Akane, checking Akane's work on her own job summary. "I propose we have something ready next week," Shampoo continued peering over her textbook, seeing if Akane and Ukyo were okay with this.

Ukyo looked doubtful, "then already?" she asked wincing a little, "I've got a test about Haiku next week Monday. Could we postpone it a little? I mean, we've got a month for this essay."

While sucking on her pen Shampoo agreed with it. "Okay wi'h you A'ane?" Shampoo asked not really clear, the pen in her mouth making her quite hard to understand.

Akane knew what she meant though and answered that it was okay for her and wrote down the date in her own textbook together with some quick brainstorm links.

Akane did a last check-up, "Okay, all of us know what to do, we've got a date, and I presume we'll have a meeting about it when the need arrives. We live close by each other so that shouldn't be a problem" Shampoo and Ukyo made a confirmation noise, and Akane made some last notes.

"Alright then," she said enthusiastically "we've got everything set girls. If we get everything in order, we'll have one fabulous essay" Akane's eyes were almost flaring with spirit. "And we'll show those bimbo's who the real shemales are." she had her fist clenched and was emitting a spirited aura

Ukyo followed her example, clenched her fist, and lit an aura connecting with Akane's, confident and sure of herself. "We'll show those hussies, but above all, we'll make on hell of an essay".

Shampoo was radiating, together with the two other girls, confidence and certainty, ready to get this essay written and those girls kicked in the ground. "We'll show those girls that we don't have to beat them up to win" she added clenching her own fist as well.

After a little basking in a glow of confidence Ukyo broke the silence, "you know, working with you two is a lot more fun than always fighting you," she said a little embarrassed by her sudden confession, "at first I was a little bit scared of going to the same school as my two rivals, but you know, I'm happy to have you two with me here".

"I agree" Shampoo admitted softly, leaning on the table to make sure her soft spoken words were heard "at first I really didn't know what I'd do at university, but I'm happy I know you two here. Helped me a lot" her voice was kind of shaky, and clearly she was a bit unsure how to say what she wanted to say.

"Well, I guess I'm also happy to be working with you two for once, and not fighting you," Akane said as last smiling pleasantly.

Then, all three in unison, as if sensing her, turned towards Ranma who was doing his damnest best to sneak in and directly out of the cantina, trying not to get noticed, making herself as small as possible. Unfortunately Ranma had developed from a cute girl into a particularly beautiful woman with long slender legs, a subtle well muscled concave stomach which had a nice large balcony and a very pretty attractive face.

Since usually she wasn't around the university, guys instantly noticed the new pretty girl and of course tried very much to show her around.

Three girls knew very well that the new girl wasn't so new at all, wasn't even a girl. Three girls knew that this pretty girl was an equally handsome guy that got an almost equal amount of attention from the other gender when changed. Three girls suddenly knew that – even though they now were getting along better – they were still rivals.

Three girls looked now doubtful at each other, each one wondering if the other two were thinking the exact same thing, if their rivalry could withstand this very frail bond they just now had created.

Three pair of eyes turned back towards where Ranma was clumsily trying to get away from three guys trying to chat her up. All three girls suddenly had doubts about whether this bond was going to last a day.

Then they realised it was quite abnormal for Ranma to be sneaking around like that. Usually she would just storm in go find some warm water, and change back as soon as possible, preferably of course where no one saw her. Ranma trying very hard to sneak past all the people and highly likely to sneak past them wasn't exactly normal behaviour. Not that it was clear what normal was concerning Ranma.

Not that she was succeeding, as said: the guys had immediately noticed the cute girl and were using all their hormone driven charms.

The three girls saw Ranma suddenly in awe pointing at thin air. All the boys turned their heads and Ranma dashed straight for the door.

Akane looked at Ukyo, and then at Shampoo, "you guys think something weird is going on?" she asked curiously frowning a bit, looking at the door Ranma has escaped through.

"There is something definitely weird going on," Ukyo added with a hint of a smile. Something weird meant something actually was happening besides boring classes.

"Well, Ranma has sneaked away before, but Ranma can sneak a lot better than that, something is going on alright," admitted Shampoo looking pensively at where Ranma just left.

Akane looked at her cell, saw that they still had twenty minutes before class continued. Meaning that Ranma was going way too early to classes, and they had time to confront her about it.

"come'on girls, we're gonna check this out." Akane said resolutely, stood up and together with Ukyo and Shampoo went looking for Ranma.

Ranma in the meantime was frantically trying to find a hot water source. Somehow all toilets seemed so far away, as if someone purposely had replaced them. It was hard to find them in the first place in this maze of classes, auditoriums, labs and offices.

She had come across a toilet no problem, there was one right next to the cantina, but as it was lunch break that one was crowded and if there was one thing she didn't want to do was going near people now. Not with her ki force totally out of balance.

She winced as she felt her ki surging through her body, giving her the ability to direct and use it as if it was an extension and her natural muscles, but being far more flexible. She tried to tone it down, but couldn't get it be still.

_aahaa, this is bad _she thought cringing at the sensation of taking in more ki. Taking it in sometimes insanely slow then suddenly very fast was weirding her out. It also at the same time played havoc with her reflexes.

Suddenly bursting out laughing for example was not what you did in a university hall. Some students and professors looked up at the strange redheaded girl who was now smiling awkwardly, waving and nodding her head a bit in apology.

"hahaha, sorry, don't mind me," Ranma laughed awkwardly trying very hard not to make too much of a fool of herself. She turned her back to them and with her back to the walls crawled a bit, getting even more attention, and continued trying to find a toilet, or any warm water source.

"aahaa, damn, must. Not. Laugh." She admonished herself. The unbalanced ki was like a bouncing ball in her stomach, making her want to laugh out loud, or wincing at other strange sensations. She had never felt anything alike. At one moment she wanted to laugh out loud, then she felt just very good, then it was like something was rising in her stomach, and a couple of other sensations she couldn't even describe.

Suddenly, three girls stood in front of her.

"Whahahaha," Ranma laughed hysterically, "what brings you three here?" she asked, holding her stomach, and trying very hard not to laugh. _Dammit, this is not a moment to laugh, this is serious, this is seriously bad._

"Ranma," Shampoo asked as first "is something the matter. You are acting a little weird, and..." she looked around her, and frowned "Is that your ki?" she asked uneasy.

Ukyo also looked around her, also feeling the presence of a huge ki force near them. Ukyo, much like Shampoo, also noticed how uncontrolled it was.

Akane wasn't that perceptive of ki levels in the air, but did feel an oppressive force and looked at Ranma worriedly. Normally when people try very hard to hold their laughter, it meant that something extremely funny had happened, not something bad. Ranma did laugh out loud occasionally, what with his irresponsible happy go lucky attitude, but Akane didn't really see any reason why Ranma would laugh right now.

Ranma coughed before answering the girls, holding his stomach. "ahaha, don't worry. S'everything is alright, just grand. All goooo...," Ranma burst out in small giggles before she could finish her sentence.

Shampoo and Ukyo in the meantime were opening themselves for Ranma's life force and both had a look of amazement. They knew Ranma's force, they had seen him fighting, seen and had felt him using his ki at every occasion he fought. That was controlled and seriously tuned down ki. This was uncontrolled and in such huge strong quantities that both woman were transfixed by it.

"My goodness Ranma honey," Ukyo breathed in amazement. "How can you muster so much energy, so much ki. How..." then she stopped and looked at the gibbering, somewhat wincing Ranma.

Shampoo also stopped observing Ranma's uncontrolled ki level, and frowned. "What's happening Ranma?" she asked wonderingly, worry clear in her voice.

"ehm," Ranma looked at the floor, still holding her stomach "well," she stalled, trying to find a good excuse to get the girls off his back "that is to say," but she couldn't come up with one.

"There, a flying shoe," Ranma said suddenly and was about to run off when all three girls at the same time told him to stop.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Akane asked firmly, but with worry in her eyes.

"You know you can trust us Ranma honey" Ukyo told Ranma, hoping he'd at least tell her problem. Whatever it was, it must be amusing, the way she keeps grinning and almost bursting out laughing.

"Yes, there is something really wrong here Ranma. Every idiot can feel this kind of force. I would tell you to keep it down, but I have a strange impression that is kind of difficult for you now" Shampoo said carefully, scratching her temples looking pensively at the gibbering beauty.

"Don't," Ranma wheezed and took a deep breath before continuing, "don't worry about me. I'm fine," she giggled a bit in between. "See, I'm ehm laughing and stuff, and... I'm good. And hey, don't I have classes now. I probably do," and before any of the girls could say anything, Ranma ran off, sometimes staggering a bit to let out a giggle.

"There is something really weird going on," commented Akane looking nonplussed at where Ranma had just left. She was standing in the middle of the hallway, Ukyo and Shampoo standing on her right. Like her they were staring at where Ranma had took off. All three looked puzzled stare not really comprehending the situation.

"I doubt weird really covers it sugar," Ukyo said a bit airy, she was confused, indeed, but at the same time a bit dreamy, feeling very spirited, "this feeling is fantastic, I didn't know Ranma could do this".

Shampoo agreed but where Ukyo was trying hard to contain the happiness in her belly, Shampoo didn't show any sign of cheerfulness, she just continued looking confused, "I should ask great grandmother what the matter is with Ranma. This is absolutely not normal"

* * *

Ranma was currently enjoying her fourth seminary. Well, not really hers, since she was an "observing student" and was officially here to take notes for her cousin Ranma who couldn't attend because of personal reasons. 

What was true though was that she was enjoying herself but completely against her will. The ki was increasing in force, was totally getting imbalanced and just freely dancing around in the class. And the flux of that force was having effects on the students in her class.

They were all spirited, enthusiast and constantly smiling challengingly. Even the most insecure idiot straightened his shoulders and was arrogant enough to assume he could solve any problem. All of them were suddenly seeing the course as a challenge and all were adamant on winning. So without really knowing why, Doctor Ozaki had the most attentive class he ever had in his thirty year as a pedagogical professor. But he wouldn't let such a challenge go unchallenged, and with equal vigour began teaching his sixty or so overeager students.

That was Ranma excluded. She was sitting hunched at her desk, sometimes wincing, sometimes making a face, and sometimes almost laughing out loud. What was worse was that she was rapidly getting tired now. She had an awful lot of force to spare, but this imbalanced raising of life force was now quickly taking its toll on her. The only upside was that it didn't cause any pain till now.

If something didn't happen soon, she might lose consciousness right here. To make matters even worse all those guys felt so very certain and happy that most of them were hitting on her, in class.

It took way too long for the class to end, but Ranma was relieved when it did and decided to skip the last seminary. The flux of her ki had taken ludicrous proportions and were unhealthy both for her environment and for her. She just had to be in the same hall, and shy people suddenly began talking to each other.

Trying to affect as little as possible, Ranma began to run getting past people left and right. She was accelerating – even though she felt like she was almost at the end of her stamina – trying to get out. She was almost at the door.

The sun shone through the door, telling her of freedom and release from the school. Ranma sped up even more, wanting to get out, wanting to leave.

She stopped feeling worried for herself and for the people around her. Her anxiousness came from the horrible dreadful feeling that something was going to happen, something horribly wrong, something so out of proportions horrendous, that it if she didn't make it out right now, things would take a turn for the worst.

Almost through the gate she felt relieve washing over her, when suddenly she felt something pulling on her, almost exactly like what happened with Kuno, but this was infinitely worse.

The tug was not on her full torso, but just in the back of her neck, hurting the spine part. Slowly she moved her hand to the back of her neck, but didn't feel anything peculiar, no blood, no wound, just smooth unblemished skin. It hurt though, it hurt very much, and the pain kept increasing.

As in a daze, she turned around, but saw besides a lot of students hanging out at the gate no one. No one who might have poked her in the neck.

Then Ranma began to notice how ordinary the students were reacting. Not one was getting boastful, full of himself, spirited or anything, they just kept talking like nothing was happening, or watching her in wonder. Ranma wanted to scream at them that something big was going on.

Again her hand went over to the back of her neck, trying to find anything that could explain the increasing pain, then as in a daze she dropped her hand realising something.

The students around the gate, they were not acting weird because there simply was nothing to react on, Ranma dully noted. There was nothing, simply because there was no ki anymore.

"This is bad" Ranma said bleakly, before passing out.

* * *

Empty, that's how Ranma felt. Deprived of his force, deprived of everything he worked for. 

_Well, this is shit_ Ranma thought, bothered by the absence of force, or sense for that matter. _you work hard for it, and then poof, gone is it, _he thought a bit bitterly. _Guess that's the price you pay for being so damn good. Insanely, absolutely almost impossible to come, but easy go. Well, guess we'll have to find a solution once again_, it was curious how indifferent Ranma sounded when saying he'll just go find a solution once again.

_God my neck hurts and where am I?_

"So no one saw attacking him?_" hey I know that voice _thought Ranma getting a bit cheered up _sounds pretty concerned._

"Indeed Miss Tendo, and it wasn't as if people weren't watching her. Students don't usually run in the hallways, but apparently Miss Saotome here was running like the seven hells were on her heels" another voice, this one less concerned, more professional, distant but still a bit anxious.

"This is bad. Akane, Ukyo" another voice was heard, this one closer to Ranma, and as Akane she also sounded pretty concerned. _Aaah, the lovely shampoo, and apparently Ukyo is also there, _as if on cue Ranma suddenly felt a bit better.

"What's wrong Shampoo?" Akane asked worry clear in her face.

"There is hardly any trace of ki in Ranma's body. Even if he was using it all moments ago, he still would have his depleted ki, I am not an expert and great grandmother can surely tell us more."

This was Ranma's cue to wake up, "What are you talking about?" he said quite clearly frustrated "I've got my force, I've got... damn it" he scanned the room and saw Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo and the nurse. He hadn't felt any of their presence, which was odd because he knew Shampoo, Ukyo and Akane, he could easily tune in on them, could easily tell them when they were near. Now he had only noticed them when they said something.

"Dammit," and with that simple word Ranma took off again.

Three girls stared at Ranma making a dash for the door. Eventually Akane broke the silence, turning to Shampoo.

"I know this whole situation is already pretty screwed up, but you look like we've got another thing to worry about" Akane asked Shampoo with a sigh.

Shampoo shook her head "Not really, not a thing anyway. But if Ranma had depleted all his ki like that, and with this absence of any last ki residues, he shouldn't be able to just up and run away like that," Shampoo answered incomprehension visible on her face.

"Conclusion," Ukyo finished with a sigh, "something really bizarre is going on, and we oughta see that grandma of yours".

Two girls nodded in unison, still staring at where Ranma had took off. They had been doing that a lot lately. They hoped that in the future Ranma would try staying in one place and maybe accept their help for once.

* * *

_Concentrate Saotome, Concentrate. Nothing is wrong, there is nothing wrong with you, _Ranma chanted, trying very hard to convince herself that absolutely nothing was wrong with her even though every other part of her told she was screwed three times over. 

With a deep breath, Ranma closed her eyes and concentrated. Nothing happened, Ranma took another deep breath, lifted her eyes skywards, and concentrated some more, trying to find her inner strength. Besides a passing student still nothing happened.

Ranma took another breath, sat crosswise, held her fingers in a meditating position, and silently hummed to herself, hoping beyond all hope that this would bring at least some shred of it. And Ranma concentrated. And absolutely nothing happened.

Opting for a fourth option Ranma stood up, turned to the wall, and began smashing her head into it.

"Why. Can't. I. Reach. My. Force" Ranma screamed, and then passed out of pain, her head showing an ugly but really quite harmless bruise, something you wouldn't expect from a martial artist of Ranma stature.

It was after a couple of minutes that Ranma regained consciousness. She sat up, and looked around her. She reminded herself how she had escaped the infirmary, not feeling like having those three girls around her when trying to figure out what the hell was wrong now. It was much easier to think about these things alone then when people around you are constantly trying to interject their own ideas, none of which would help, at least that's what Ranma thought.

She actually had fled the university altogether and went for the park. Her aim was actually the lakeside at the bridge, but she didn't make it that far. She had to stop being worn-out. So telling herself that the park looked nicer then a silly lakeside she went to search for her inner force in the park. But even returning to nature didn't help Ranma find his ki.

_Maybe I should've gone for the lakeside, who knows, after all that happened over there, all the training I did, It's bound to have some supernatural abilities by now. _Ranma thought wryly, trying to find some light point in this situation. Not finding it, she just laid back against the wall encircling the park.

It was like drinking from an empty glass you're certain is full. You want to drink, but there is nothing inside, and it's the most normal thing. Ranma was empty, and it was the most normal thing, as if there never was any ki power in him, as if there wasn't any place for it.

Well, that wasn't entirely true, he did have some life force in him otherwise he'd be dead. But he had no reserves, he didn't have the absurd ludicrous amounts of life force that he usually had. He just had what every next person had, enough to survive, enough to live. Every next person just didn't realise how little they had because they never used it.

Not realising it was there had its benefits though. It meant that, that person didn't give a damn that he just had the ki level that allowed him to perform his daily rituals. Ranma however could recognize his life force easily, and could control it even better.

It was silly being used to control for example the contents of an Olympic pool, and now being reduced to a glass of water. It made no sense.

Bored and depressed Ranma winked a little light above his right palm. That was about what she could manage, there just wasn't anything more. You couldn't draw in an Olympic pool if you only had enough water to fill a glass, a small one at that.

_What's worse _Ranma thought with a grimace _I feel literally like shit. My neck still smarts like hell and my body feels like it's going through a déjà senti_, frowning she looked at her hand clenching, making a fist. Suddenly, she turned around while still sitting, and smashed her fist full force into the wall.

her fist hurt, the wall didn't show a crack.

Ranma stared sighing at the wall, "it doesn't get any better, does it?" she asked to no one in particular, her face almost bored at failing to damage the wall.

* * *

**Last notes: **no worries, it's no cliffhanger, she/he did lose her strength.

version 1.1: Divided the chapters a bit better, and did some quick format (dots, coma's and the like)

oh yeah: I made this as intro to the biggest fan based Ranma website there is (Fan based meaning that it'll be fun of stuff for the fans, most of it made by them as well)

chelseadagger dot web1000 dot com


End file.
